Memory with you
by uciha athrun
Summary: Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa hidup bahagia


**Memory with you**

Disclaimer : Bosen aku ngakui kalo Naruto itu milik Masashi kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuHina-lah

Rated : T

Warning : Masih banyak Typo, Ooc banget, ide pasaran (kayaknya atau bukan, terserah lah), EYD ngak bener, and many more

Flash back

Dirumah nan megah yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha, terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengikuti anak laki-laki yang sepertinya menghindari anak perempuan itu.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu" minta anak perempuan yang memiliki usia sekitar 6 tahun itu kepada anak laki-laki yang berjalan cepat didepannya.

Melihat dirinya tidak mendapat respon dari anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu, anak perempuan itupun memutuskan untuk berlari agar dirinya dapat menangkap tangan Sasuke. Namun entah karena dia jarang berlari atau memang sedang sial, tiba-tiba saja diapun terjatuh yang langsung membuatnya menangis.

"Hua... !" tangis anak perempuan itu keras yang tentu saja membuat anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun bernama Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri anak perempuan yang sedang terduduk dan mengangis terseduh-seduh itu.

"Kau ini tidak hati-hati" ucap Sasuke berjongkok sambil memeriksa luka yang ada dilutut anak perempuan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hiks hiks habis Sasuke-kun tidak mau sih diajak bermain hiks hiks"

"Akukan sudah bilang aku mau berlatih pedang agar menjadi pria hebat, jadi aku tidak bisa bermain-main denganmu lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil meniupi luka anak perempuan itu agar cepat mengering.

"Pokoknya aku mau bermain dengan Sasuke-kun sekarang hiks hiks, kalau tidak hiks hiks aku bilang Mikoto-basan kalau Sasuke-kun hiks hiks jahat padaku hiks hiks" ancam anak perempuan itu pada Sasuke yang sekarang masih meniupi lukanya.

"Iya-iya aku akan bermain denganmu sekarang, tapi kamu jangan menangis lagi" mohon Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukan anak itu sambil menghapus airmatanya yang keluar dengan lengan kanannya.

Melihat anak perempuan itu sudah tidak menangis lagi dan luka dilututnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi, Sasukepun kemudian membantu anak perempuan itu berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kanannya erat agar dia tidak jatuh lagi.

"Lalu sekarang kamu mau bermain apa ?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju arah pohon Sakura yang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Main rumah-rumahan" jawab anak perempuan itu dengan senyum ceria.

"Lagi ?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya karena setiap kali dirinya bermain dengannya pasti permainan yang dipilihnya pasti rumah-rumahan. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang selalu sama dilakukannya, tapi perannya pun sama terus. Sasuke berperan menjadi Suami dan dia menjadi Istrinya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun menjadi Suaminya dan aku menjadi Istrinya, bagaimana ?"

"Ya aku tau"

Dan merekapun memulai acara rumah-rumahannya dibawah pohon Sakura dengan senyum menghiasi wajah anak perempuan itu.

Flash back end

.

.

"K-kau ingat saat dulu kita b-bermain rumah-rumahan Hinata"

"S-sasuke-kun hiks hiks, j-jangan bicara lagi hiks hiks"

"D-dulu aku sering menolak keinginanmukan itu, p-padahal aku menikmatinya Hinata, s-sama seperti dirimu"

"Hiks hiks"

"A-aku juga sempat membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi d-dikehidupan nyata kita, p-pasti hidup ini akan b-berjalan indah Hinata"

"S-sasuke-kun"

"D-dan ternyata pintu menuju kehidupan indah itu s-sedikit terbuka saat kita dijodohkan Hinata, a-aku benar-benar senang setengah mati didalam mukaku yang datar ini Hinata, k-kau menyadari itu ?"

"A-aku pikir hiks hiks k-kau tidak senang waktu itu hiks hiks"

"B-bodoh, m-mana mungkin aku tidak senang d-dijodohkan dengan cinta pertamaku"

"H-habis hiks hiks w-waktu itu mukamu terlalu datar sih hiks hiks"

"B-begitu ya, he-he-he-he" tawa datar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Flash back di 9 tahun kemududian

Didalam ruangan bertatami disalah satu kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat beberapa orang disana sedang duduk saling berhadapan antara pria setengah baya berambut panjang bernama Hiashi dengan anaknya berambut panjang pula bernama Hinata, dengan pria setengah baya dari keluarga Uchiha bernama Fugaku bersama putranya Sasuke disampingnya.

"Bagaimana Hiashi apa kau setuju akan perjodohan ini ?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju jika perjodohan ini membawa kebaikan untuk kedua klan, ditambah lagi putramu dan putrikukan sudah lama mengenal"

"Iya aku juga pikiran seperti itu"

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari Ayahnya dan Ayah Sasuke yang menjodohkannya sekarang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sedang sasuke yang juga berada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresia apapun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa disini.

Setelah pertemuan dua keluarga itu telah berakhir, Sasuke tidak langsung memutuskan pulang kekediamannya seperti Ayahnya tapi melainkan dirinya menyempatkan dahulu mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan berdua didaerah sekitar kediaman Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke datar disamping Hinata yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan akibat dari kimono biru yang sekarang dia kenakan.

"B-baik Sasuke-kun" entah sejak kapan Hinata menjadi gugup setiap kali berbicara dengan Sasuke, padahal dirinya mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil. mungkin apa dikarenakan mereka sudah beranjak dewasa jadi Hinata sekarang sering gugup, entahlah hal itu masih menjadi pertanyaan Hinata sekarang "K-kau sendiri b-bagaimana Sasuke-kun ?"

"Sama sepertimu" jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena ucapan Sasuke yang singkat itu membuat Hinata sadar bahwa sekarang Sasuke sedang tidak senang.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun, a-apa Sasuke-kun tidak senang atas perjodohan ini ?" tanya Hinata pelan yang masih menundukkan kepalannya.

"Terserah kau mau berpikiran apa tentangku, tapi tetap saja perjodohan ini sudah terjadi"

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang memang sepertinya tidak menyukai perjodohan ini langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk lebih dalam lagi untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes dipipinya. Sedang Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata disampingnya menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam ditempat langsung pergi menghampirinya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Jadi Sasuke-kun hiks tidak menyukai perjodohan ini hiks hiks" mendengar isakkan dari Hinata barusan, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat dagu Hinata sehingga dirinya dapat melihatnya menitikkan airmata.

"Diamlah Hinata jangan menangis lagi" minta Sasuke pada Hinata sambil menghapus jejak air mata Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dipipinya.

"Hiks hiks tapi hiks meskipun aku berhenti menangis hiks hiks tetap saja Sasuke-kun tidak senang dengan perjodohan ini hiks hiks hiks hiks"

"Kau ini sudah kubilang jangan menangis lagi, kalau tidak aku pulang saja" ancam Sasuke yang masih memegang pipi Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hiks hiks tapi Sasuke-kun jangan pulang dulu ya"

"Iya aku tidak akan pulang" Sasukepun menghapus air mata yang tersisa dipipi Hinata dan mulai menggandengnya saat hal itu sudah selesai. Sedang Hinata yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya menurut saja akan permintaan Sasuke.

"Akukan sudah bilang terserah kau mu berpikir apa, namun tak kusangka kau berpikiran kalau aku tidak senang atas perjodohan ini"

"Eeh... m-maksud Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kearah wajah Sasuke dan langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepadanya.

"Ya seperti itulah" dan seketika itupula Hinata langsung menyunggingkan senyum gembira dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

End of flash back

.

.

.

"T-tapikan aku sudah memberi t-tanda kepadamu waktu itu"

"I-iya aku tau hiks hiks"

"T-tapi Hinata kau ini sudah aku bilang berapa kali padamu k-kalau kau ini tidak boleh menangis lagikan dihadapanku, k-kalau kau tidak mau aku hukum"

"Hiks hiks t-tapi Sasuke-kun hiks hiks"

"K-kau benar-benar ingin d-dihukum ya"

.

.

.

Flash back di 2 tahun kemudian ...

Disebuah bukit yang terletak diantara dua daerah kekuasaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan dibawah pohon sakura. Meskipun bisa dibilang mereka sedang berduaan, tapi mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan layaknya sepasang kekasih jika sedang berduaan dikarenakan sang wanita sekarang sedang menangis terseduh-seduh dihadapan sang pria.

"Kau kenapa lagi Hinata" Sasuke yang tadinya terduduk sambil menyandar dipohon langsung berdiri saat melihat Hinata datang menghampirinya dengan tangis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hiks hiks Sasuke-kun hiks hiks Neji-nii jahat hiks hiks" ucapnya sesenggukkan sambil mengusap-gusap kedua matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat calon istrinya itu sekarang sedang menangis terseduh-seduh didepannya membuat dirinya semakin mendekati dirinya dan mulai menenangkannya dengan cara mengajaknya duduk dibawah pohon sakura tadi.

"Ceritakan sekarang ada masalah apa lagi dengan sepupumu itu ?"

"Hiks tadi hiks saat aku mau kesini hiks hiks aku sempat berpapasan dengan Neji-nee hiks hiks, lalu saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun hiks hiks dia mengomentari kimono yang kupakai, katanya hiks hiks kimono yang kupakai sekarang tidak cocok untuk bertemu denganmu hiks hiks"

"Jadi karena kimono"

"Iya hiks hiks"

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata barusan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda dirinya terlalu biasa mendengar alasan Hinata yang tidak penting penyebab dia menangis. Pernah suatu ketika saat dirinya sedang berada ditempat ini untuk bersantai, lalu dengan tiba-tiba dari arah bawah bukit muncullah Hinata yang menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke yang melihat itu tentu saja menjadi panik dan menghampirinya. Akan tetapi saat Sasuke bertanya kenapa dirinya menangis seperti itu lalu dia menjawab kalau dirinya kalah dengan adik kecilnya Hanabi saat bermain lompat tali, padahal dirinya sudah dewasa, namun sikapnya itu masih saja seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan menangis lagi, jika menangis terus didepanku, nanti kau akan aku hukum"

"Hiks hukum, jadi Sasuke-kun sekarang mau menghukumku karena menangis hiks hiks Sasuke-kun jahat huaaa... !" dan Hinata malah semakin keras menangis membuat Sasuke mengambil tindakan dengan cepat yaitu memegang tengkuk Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata dan langsung melumat bibir Hinata yang membuatnya berhenti menangis karena bibirnya tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke.

Flash back end

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks h-hukuman apa itu hiks hiks itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja u-unuk menciumku hiks hiks"

"J-jadi karena keadaanku sekarang ini jadinya k-kau tidak takut lagi untuk a-aku hukum Hinata"

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks"

*Cup* Sasukepun akhirnya mencium ringan pipi Hinata untuk memberikannya hukuman karena dirinya tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"I-itu hukuman untukmu Hinata karena k-kau tak mau berhenti menangis, j-jadi berhentilah menangis sekarang a-atau kau kucium lagi" dan Hinata hanya bisa membalas ancaman Sasuke dengan cara menggelengkan kepalannya tanda dia tidak mampu untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"K-kalau begitu untuk kali ini kau k-kuperbolehkan untuk menangis, t-tapi untuk kali ini saja Hinata, m-mengerti" lalu Hinatapun menganguk tanda dia mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke dan menyetujuinya.

"H-harusnya kita bisa b-bahagia Hinata, h-harusnya kita bisa hiks hiks" tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke tiba-tiba saja keluar dari matanya yang menyebabkan isakkan tangisnya tak dapat ditahan lagi "Harusnya kita bisa Hinata hiks hiks"

"S-sasuke-kun hiks hiks"

.

.

.

Flash back di 3 tahun kemudian...

"Ada apa ini ?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" teriak pria berambut raven bernama Sasuke disuatu ruangan tertutup dikediaman Uchiha saat dirinya mendengar putusan yang diambil para tetua Uchiha termasuk Ayahnya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Fugaku saat melihat putra bungsunya itu dengan lancangnya memasuki ruang pertemuan tanpa izin.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kita akan berperang Ayah, apa itu benar ?"

Mendengar anaknya berlaku tidak sopan ditempat pertemuan, Fugakupun menjadi naik darah dan mulai mendatangi anaknya yang sekarang sedang berada didepan pintu.

"Tutup mulutmu sekarang Sasuke dan cepatlah pergi dari sini !"

"Tidak Ayah aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum rencana ini dibatalkan !"

"Kau tidak berhak anak bodoh, ini sudah diramalkan, jika kita tidak memulai maka merekalah yang akan memulainya !"

"Tapi ayah, dengan keluarga Hyuuga, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya !"

"Aku tau perasaanmu Sasuke, tapi hal ini tidak mungkin bisa dirubah lagi, ini sudah keputusan final"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Ayahnya barusan hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia sekarang.

"Lalu untuk apa selama ini aku dijodohkan oleh Hinata Ayah, untuk apa ?"

Fugaku yang mendengar pertanyaan dari putrannya itu hanya diam tak memberikan jawaban karena dirinya tak ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran yang pastinya akan menyakiti anaknya itu.

"Ayah !"

Melihat Fugaku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada anaknya itu, lalu seorang pria yang juga ada ditempat itupun mencoba menggantikan Fugaku untuk menjawab akan pertanyaan itu.

"Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka saat kita sedang memata-matai tempat sekaligus keadaan mereka"

"Apa !" Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sekarang dari orang itu, perjodohannya, rencana pernikahannya semuanya hanyalah tipuan belaka "Kalian semua benar-benar.., SIAL !"

.

.

Dan akhirnya pertarungan dua klanpun tak bisa dihindari lagi oleh kedua kubu. Meskipun yang memulai dahulu adalah klan Uchiha, namun rencana penyerangan itu dapat dibaca oleh klan Hyuuga sehingga tak heran jika klan Hyuuga dapat menahan gempuran-gempuran yang dilancarkan oleh klan Uchiha.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa puluh Hyuuga telah ditebas oleh katana Sasuke namun tetap saja tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti menyerang sebelum semua Hyuuga benar-benar musnah. Meskipun tadinya hal itu sulit dilakukan oleh Sasuke mengingat hubungannya dengan Hyuuga selama ini.

Tapi jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Itachi kepada Sasuke sebelum mereka berperang membuat Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain.

*Jika kita kalah maka kitalah yang akan musnah Sasuke, jadi kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain berperang, apa kau mau Kaa-san dalam bahaya !*

'Meskipun seperti itu Itachi, aku percaya kau bisa melindungi Kaa-san dengan baik, tapi peranku disini bukanlah untuk melindungi Kaa-san ataupun klan Uchiha, namun peranku disini adalah untuk hal yang lebih besar lagi, lebih-besar-lagi'

Dan setelah pertempuran itu berjalan cukup lama bahkan mencapai berhari-hari, akhirnya pihak pemenangpun muncul didalam pertempuran itu. Hyuuga yang sejak awal sudah diserang bertubi-tubi oleh pihak Uchiha itupun akhirnya tidak dapat lagi menahan serangan itu dan langsung mengkibatkan kekalahan yang akhirnya memusnahkan klan mereka.

.

.

Namun disebuah bukit yang letaknya berada ditengah-tengah kediaman Hyuuga dan Uchiha terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerumuni seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga terakhir didunia ini.

"Siapa yang akan menghabisi putri kita ini haa" tawar seorang Uchiha kepada Uchiha lain yang ada disana sambil meliha Hinata yang sekarang sedang menangis ketakutan sambil memegang pisau kecil (Tanto) yang sekarang dia arahkan kedepan.

"Kenapa, tidak ada yang mau, kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya" lanjut Uchiha itu sambil mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya. Namun disaat Uchiha itu mencoba mendekati Hinata untuk membunuhnya, tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya terhenti saat pundaknya disentuh oleh seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama" ucap Uchiha itu saat melihat orang yang memegang pundaknya adalah Sasuke.

"Cepat kalian pergi dari sini, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya"

"Tapi Sasuke-sama, itu tidak bisa karena kami semua ditugaskan untuk melihat putri itu mati disini"

"Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siap haa !, cepat pergi dari sini!"

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke barusan membuat para Uchiha yang ada disana menjadi gemetar ketakutan. Akan tetapi meskipun mereka takut seperti itu tetap tidak membuat mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"K-kami tidak akan pergi sebelum tugas selesai meski kami harus kehilangan nyawa"

"Kalau itu keinginan kalian maka apa boleh buat" dan Sasukepun langsung mendorong sedikit gagang katana miliknya yang terselip dipinggangnya dengan ibu jarinya untuk menandakan kalau dirinya telah siap untuk menyerang mereka semua.

Sedang para Uchiha yang melihat pergerakan Sasuke itu dengan gemetar mencabut katana mereka dan langsung mengarahkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kalian akan mati" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung menerjang mereka semua. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menebas satu orang, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya langsung terhenti saat dirinya melihat gerombolan orang berjalan naik dari arah bawah bukit.

"Ada apa ini ?" terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria tua bernama Madara selaku pemimpin para petinggi saat dirinya sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Madara-sama, maafkan kami, kami belum berhasil menghabisi putri Hyuuga karena Sasuke-sama menghalangi kami melakukan tugas, Madara-sama"

"Apa benar itu Sasuke ?"

"Aku harap anda bisa membiarkan Hinata hidup, Madara-sama" minta Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Melepaskannya, apa kau bercanda, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi"

Mendengar ucapan Madara membuat Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya karena menundukkan kepalanya langsung membuka kedua matanya sambil mencengkram erat katananya yang tadi sempat dia keluarkan.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain Madara-sama, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung menatap mata Madara dengan sorot tajam tanda dia menantangnya sekarang.

"Kalau itu maumu" dari arah belakang Madara majulah beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Sasuke untuk menghabisinya.

.

.

.

Brak

"Sasuke-kun !" teriak Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke terjatuh akibat luka parah yang diterima tubuhnya dari pertarungan yang baru saja dimenangkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata saat dirinya telah mendekati ketubuh Sasuke sambil menahan punggung Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh ketanah.

"T-tidak, t-tidak apa-apa Hinata, a-aku masih kuat" ucapnya sambil mencoba bangkit kembali dari jatuhnya meski harus dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Ckckckckck hebat, hebat sekali putra dari Fugaku ini, mengalahkan 5 samurai terbaiku dengan mudah, hebat sekali kau Sasuke" ucap Madara memuji atas kehebata Sasuke meski hanya dimulut saja "Namun sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan Sasuke"

Mendengar ucapan Madara barusan membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada katananya sekarang karena tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau perkataannya itu benar. Meskipun kali ini dirinya bisa bertahan dari serangan pasukan Madara, tapi hal itu sampai kapan bisa berlangsung. Tubuhnya terluka parah, petarung-petarung Madarapun masih banyak, bahkan bisa dibilang semakin lama semakin hebat saja yang akan dia lawan, kesempatan menangpun pastinya akan menjadi nol.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin Sasuke putus asa.

Dan disaat tidak ada pilihan lain untuk hidup, akhirnya Sasukepun mengambil keputusan yang pastinya bertentangan dengan harga dirinya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan kami Madara-sama" ucap Sasuke sambil berlutut dihadapan Madara. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berlutut memohon seperti itu hanya bisa menangis tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukannya untuk dirinya sekarang. Membuang harga dirinya agar mereka bisa hidup.

"S-sasuke-kun"

"Seorang Uchiha berlutut dan memohon seperti itu agar dibiarkan hidup sungguh menyedihkan sekali Sasuke"

"Aku tau itu Madara-sama, tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini saja Madara-sama tolong lepaskan kami"

"Kami, tidak ada istilah kami dikeadaan ini Sasuke. Tapi aku bisa menarik putusan itu dan melepaskan Hyuuga terakhir ini jika kau memilih hidupnya dibanding hidupmu"

"Apa maksudmu itu ?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada istilah kami dikeadaanmu sekarang ini Sasuke, tidak ada istilah kami"

"Jadi maksudmu hanya akan ada satu yang akan kau biarkan hidup ?"

"Tepat sekali Sasuke. Jadi pilihlah sekarang juga Sasuke, hidupmu atau hidupnya. Cepat pilih sebelum aku berubah pikiran !"

Dan tanpa ragu lagi Sasukepun langsung memutuskannya "Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku sekarang juga dan lepaskan Hinata"

"S-sasuke-kun"

"Ckckckckck tidak semudah itu Sasuke, membunuhmu bukanlah tugasku jika kau ingin mati. Tapi dia, gadis itu, Hyuuga terakhir"

"Apa ?, kau" geram Sasuke tidak terima hal yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ?"

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu itu, MADARA-SAMA" lalu Sasuke berdiri dari acara berlututnya dan mulai menghadap kearah Hinata.

"Lakukanlah Hinata, aku tidak akan melawan"

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun hiks a-aku tidak mau melakukannya hiks hiks"

"Tidak ada jalan lain Hinata cepat lakukanlah" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak bersedia melakukannya.

"Hinata !"

"TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU !" teriak Hinata yang membuat Sasuke mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke langsung membalik katana yang diapegang sekarang menjadi dipegang oleh Hinata dan setelah itu dirinya memajukan tubuhnya sekaligus menuntun tangan Hinata untuk menusuk tubuhnya.

Jlep

"Eh" teriak Sasuke tertahan.

"S-sa-su-ke-kun"

Dan Sasukepun langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata karena sekarang dirinya tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri sendiri.

"T-tidak pa-pa, t-tidak pa-pa"

"S-sasuke-kun k-kenapa hiks hiks, k-kenapa seperti ini hiks hiks"

"Y-yang penting kau s-selamat Hinata, k-karena kau adalah wanita pertama dan terakhirku Hinata"

End of Flash back

.

.

.

"H-hinata sepertinya a-aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi"

"S-sasuke-kun hentikan hiks hiks, j-jangan berkata seperti itu lagi hiks hiks, a-aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu hiks hiks"

Sasuke lalu melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dan langsung menggantikannya menjadi memegang kedua pipi Hinata

"K-kau harus, k-kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku, k-karena hidupmu adalah h-hidupku juga H-hinata"

"S-sasuke-kun hiks hiks"

"B-berjanjilah padaku Hinata kau akan hidup bahagia"

"Hiks hiks"

"A-ku mohon Hinata, a-aku mohon" ucap Sasuke pada Hinata sambil menitikkan air matanya dihadapan Hinata sehingga Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"T-terima kasih H-hinata" dan Sasukepun mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut sebelum dirinya merangsek turun dan jatuh ketanah karena telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun tidak !"

.

.

.

Now setelah bertahun-tahun atas kematian Sasuke ...

Disebuah bukit tempat pohon sakura satu-satunya berada, telihat sesosok wanita berambut indigo berkimono biru laut sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu. Memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dalam ketenangannya.

'Meskipun awalnya aku sedih, tapi seiring perjalanan waktu rasa sedihku ini sedikit demi sedikit telah hilang, sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan hidup seperti katamu. Jadi aku harap ...'

"Kaa-san !" terlihat anak laki-laki yang memiliki umur sekitar 7 tahun berambut Hitam lengam sedang berlari dari arah bawah bukit menuju arah pohon sakura tempat Ibunya sekarang duduk.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, wanita itupun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan segera berdiri setelah mendapati putranya berlari kearahnya.

"Kaa-san !" teriak anak itu setelah berhasil memeluk kaki Ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa disini sendirian, mana Tou-san"

Anak itupun mendongakkan kepalanya sehinga dirinya dapat melihat ibunya tapi masih dalam posisi memeluk "Tou-san lambat, dia tidak bisa berlari"

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo kita jemput Tou-san dibawah" ucapnya dengan senyum yang ramah untuk anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ayo Kaa-san" dan anak itupun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Ibunya dan menggantikannya menjadi menggandeng tangan Ibunya.

'Jadi aku harap Sasuke-kun juga bahagia disana meskipun aku tidak menemanimu sekarang, karena sekarang aku harus hidup bahagia disini untuk menepati janjiku padamu'

.

.

'Aku mengerti Hinata, aku mengerti'

OWARI

.

.

Ckckckck muncul lagi deh fic gaje dari author ini.

Tapi meskipun seperti itu aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
